Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional locking pliers includes a first jaw 1, a first handle 8, a second jaw 2, a second handle 3, a toggle 4, an adjusting screw 5, a release lever 6 and a spring 7. The first handle 8 extends from the first jaw 1. The first handle 8 is hollow. The second jaw 2 is pivotally connected with the first jaw 1 by means of a rivet. The second handle 3 is pivotally connected with the second jaw 2 by means of a rivet. A first end of the toggle 4 is pivotally connected with the second handle 3 by means of a rivet. A second end of the toggle 4 is inserted into the first handle 8. The adjusting screw 5 is driven into the first handle 8. An end of the adjusting screw 5 abuts the second end of the toggle 4. An end of the spring 7 is secured to the second jaw 2. An opposite end of the spring 7 is secured to the first handle 8. Thus, the spring 7 tends to pull the second jaw 2 toward the first jaw 1. The release lever 6 is pivotally connected with the second handle 3 by means of a rivet. A first end of the release lever 6 abuts the toggle 4. The pair of locking pliers clamps an object between the jaws 1 and 2. To release the object from the jaws 1 and 2, a second end of the release lever 6 is pressed so that the first end of the release lever 6 lifts the toggle 4. Thus, the second handle 3 pivots from the toggle 4, and the second jaw 2 from the first jaw 1. A gap exists between the second handle 3 and the release lever 6. A user's finger might enter this gap and get clamped and hurt by means of the second handle 3 and the release lever 6. Moreover, the user's hand might slide on the handles 8 and 3 that are made of metal, thus causing troubles for the user in operation.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.